You Made Me Crazier
by OddInventiveTeen
Summary: All of the Taylor Swift songfics about Naitlyn. *Bad summary, Good fics inside* Old title: Taylor Swift Songfics.
1. Hey 'Nate'

**I thought that Taylor Swift's new album is so cute and awesome then I thought that NatexXxCaitlyn are cute and awesome too so I thought to myself, "Sarah, this songfic stories idea would be perfect." So I did it! Happy…Readings? Lol, just read and review.**

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So this is the song Hey Stephen. I love this one. Just replace Stephen with Nate and Taylor with Caitlyn and its great!**

"_Hey Stephen I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you, as we walked, we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to"_

I watched Nate from a distance as he strummed his guitar lightly. I smiled as he shook his head, his curls bouncing and his eyes sparkling.

I don't normally judge guys by looks because looks can deceive you but he seems to have his glow or light in him. I can just see it. He's not like other guys.

Before I knew it, he was next to me, walking with me. "So, Caity…" I smiled at the nickname he had for me. Even Mitchie's nickname didn't have a significant effect on me like his. I nodded, trying to play it cool. "Um," He said, thinking. I wondered what about… His fans? His music? Tess? Who knows…? "What do you think about Tess?"

Oh god, he really wants me to answer that? He knows I don't lie! Well. Not to him. I must lie this time. It's for his heart. "She's…a keeper."

"_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window, I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold. __Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone."_

After a few months, I knew everything about him.

Like for example, he has girls tossing rocks at his windows every night. Little does he know, I'm one of those girls.

One time, it was around Christmas and he got curious when he didn't see rocks pelting against his windows. He got up and opened his window to find only me standing on his balcony, smiling at him even though I probably had frostbite. "I was..in the neighborhood." I told him, then I climbed into his bedroom.

I stayed until 3 am in the morning.

He always hangs out with me when I'm alone. I'll be sitting down, listening to my iPod then I turn around and he's sitting next to me, smiling and singing along. He always does that to me and I get 'mad' but I actually like it.

"_(Chorus)_

_hey stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
so I've got some things to say to you  
I seen it all so I thought but I never seen anyone shine the way you__ do  
the you walk, the way you talk, the way you say my name"_

I gulped and looked at Nate while me and him were swinging on the swings near the lake at camp. "Nate, I love you."

He grinned and patted me on the back. "I love you too, Caity." I shook my head, knowing that he meant it as a sisterly way.

"No Nate, I meant that I love the way you walk after a concert, like you're proud that you change the lives of so many teenage girls.

The way the you talk when you're angry, you don't even make sense sometimes and I love that.

Also, the way you say my name as if you're my little brother and couldn't pronounce Caitlyn right.

But most of all, I love the way you shine. It could be after kissing Tess, after a concert, after an interview or after talking a walk with me.

You just look so different than any other guy I've ever seen and I've seen it all." He looked at me, more like gazed at me and he frowned.

"Caitlyn Jo Gellar, are you saying that you actually love me?" I nodded slowly and looked into his eyes, looking(or searching)for a emotion_._

"_it's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
hey stephen, why are people always leaving  
I think you and I should stay the same"_

Nate sighed and looked down. "Caitlyn, I don't like you like that." I held back tears while he looked up. "I knew it. People are always leaving and I thought only you and I would stay the same. But..I was a goddamned fool."

"_(Chorus)__They're dimming the street lights  
you're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight?  
i'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near  
shine, shine, shine"_

I walked alone down his street at night. I dreaded going down his street after what happened today.

Wasn't he perfect for me? I thought he was.

All of sudden the streetlights dimmed down and I looked around. I frowned, a bit suspicous.

"Caity!" The nickname called me, more like mocked me, and I turned around, wondering who it was that was trying to get my attention.

"Caity..." Nate was so close to me, I could smell his Old Spice cologne and I hugged him tightly, him holding me close.

"Am I still shining?" He smirked at his question and I chuckled lightly.

"Of course."

"_hey stephen I could give you fifty reason why I should be the one you choose  
all those other girls, well they're beautiful but would they write a song for you?__(Chorus x2}"_

It's two days after that most romantic night and Nate was bothering me, I was about to kill me.

"So, could you give me fifty reasons why I should still choose you?" He asked, grinning. I sighed.

"Nate, I could give you a hundred reasons why you should choose me." Nate shook his head and tapped his chin.

"I don't know Caity, it doesn't seem enough for me than over more than a million fangirls." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, would they write a song for you?" Nate smiled and kissed me deeply.

"Ya know, you never did kiss me in the rain." Nate smirked and shook his head.

"Look again." I looked up and saw that it was pouring down.

I smiled and kissed him.

'Cause ya gotta admit, he looks like an angel, doesn't he?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Well, Next song is Fearless. Hope that you review.**


	2. The Way I Loved You, Nate

**I thought that The Way I Loved You is better than Fearless so I'm doing that. Sorry but I love this song.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**"**He is sensible and so incredible  
and all my single friends are jealous  
he says everything I need to hear and it's like  
i couldn't asK for anything better  
he opens up my door and i get into his car  
and he says you look beautiful tonight  
and i feel perfectly fine_

_(Chorus)"_

"I'm telling you Mitch, he's so incredible." I smiled as she nodded. I was with Mitchie, Tess, Peggy, Ella, and Lola in my bedroom, eating ice cream. "I know, I know. I've seen him give you chocolates nad everything. I wsih Shane wasl iek him." She sighed and gulped down a spoonful of Ben & Jerry's Strawberry and Cherry Tornado.

I smiled weakly. "He calls me up every night to say I love you, He dedicated a song to me, He kisses me at interviews." Peggy frowned. "Caity, are you okay?"

"I feel perfectly fine..But I missed when we screamed and fighted and kissed in the rain. After a fight, I would be up at 2 am, cursing his name." Peggy and Mitchie smiled but Ella, Tess and Lola frowned. "Caitlyn, you don't want a guy who fights with you all the time." I shook my head. "But I do."

_*Flashback Starts*_

_"Nate, you can be such a jerk sometimes!" I shook his grip on my shoulders and turned away from him. "Caitlyn, you're such a pain in the ass! Here I am, pledging my love to you and saying you're my girl but you call me a jerk!" I rolled my eyes. "Nate, I don't wanna be anyone's 'girl' and besides, you are one! And a asshole too!" Nate gripped my shoulders again and I lost it. "GET OFF! GOD, YOU KNOW WHAT? I HATE YOU!" I walked off but Nate catched up with me. "Caitlyn, I'm sorry!" I looked up and saw that it was raining. "Nate, I hate you." I glared at him and he crashed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned me against his car, still kissing me. "Nate, you're crazy." I said, panting. "I know. C'mon, you know you love me for it." I smiled._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"Oh my gosh, Caitlyn, that's so romantic!" I smiled after telling the memory. Mitchie and the others sighed. "That's so..thrilling!" Mitchie nodded. "Me and Shane used to be like that but now he's drifting apart."

_"he respects my space  
and never makes me wait  
and he calls me exactly when he says he will  
he's close to my mother  
talks business with my father  
he's charming and endearing  
and I'm comfortable  
(Chorus)"_

"So, what else does he do that makes you mad?" Tess frowned. "Well, he respects that I need space. He calls up exactly when he says he will ,and he's so close to my parents-" Peggy stopped me. "What's wrong with that?" I sighed. "I hate guys that are so close and friendly with my parents." Mitchie nodded and so did Tess, Ella and Lola. "Amen, sista." Peggy sighed. "What else?" I frowned. "He makes me soo comfortable and he acts like Prince Charming."

_"he can't see the smile I'm faking  
and my heart's not breaking  
cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
and we were wild and crazy  
just so frustrating intoxicating  
complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

_(Chorus)"_

Nate walked into the room with Shane, and Jason. "hey, Caity." He smiled and hugged. I smiled and looked at Mitchie. She shrugged and smiled weakly. "Nate, can you please give me and Mitchie some privacy." Nate nodded nad kissed me on the cheek. "Sure baby. I'll see you later." Nate left the room and Shane sighed. "Finally! He seems so fake nowadays! All he does is talk about you and how he's gonna surprise you with this and that, UGH!" Jason nodded. Tess sighed. "I hope he changes." I sighed. "The sad thing is that my hewart's not breaking..only because I'm feeling nothing at all for the new him." Shane looked down. "I hope he changes."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Wow, this didn't have a happy ending. I feel guilty now. Anyway, next one's You Belong With Me.**


	3. Soo Sorry, Guys!

**OMJ, I totally didn't mean to not update this.**

**So as a gift, I decided to do three songs in this chapter.**

**As a New Years gift, Nitchie, Naitlyn and Shaitlyn!**

**BUT, More than 4 reviews, OKAY?**

* * *

**Artist: Taylor Swift(DUH!)**

**Song: Invisible(Kinda like Teardrops)**

**Pairing(s):Wanna be Nitchie but Nate wants to be Ness.**

Mitchie Tores waved at Nate Black. "Nate, Over here!" She yelled and he nodded, smiling. She loved how his brown eyes were filled with joy when he smiled.

"How's it going?" He asked, munching on his salad. Mitchie shrugged. "Nothing." Nate nodded and a certain blonde walked by.

"Nate? Oh, Nate..." She sighed as he stopped in his sentence to stare at Tess Tyler. She didn't even notice, let alone care.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nate frowned and looked down. Mitcihe sighed and smacked her forehead. "Ugh, idiot." Nate looked up. "Huh?" Mitchie smiled weakly. "Nothing."

"Nate, she doesn't even know your name, let alone that you like her." He glared at her. "She does too!" She rolled her eyes and walked over to Tess.

"Tess.." She said, smiling. "Do you know Nate Black?" She looked up. "Who?" I glanced at Nate and he sighed.

* * *

**Song: Stay Beautiful**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Pairing: Naitlyn, Ness, Implied Jella.**

Nate Black stood in front of Caitlyn Gellar. "Caitlyn, I'm famous. I'm so sorry I have to leave. I just got to go though." Caitlyn sighed.

"Nate, if I could never see you again but know you're happy, I wouldn't care." Nate sighed and looked down. Caitlyn frowned.

"Nate, are you okay?" Nate nodded and turned away from her. "You're just so nice and fair and sweet to me, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn smiled. "I've got a great boyfriend." Nate sighed. "Maybe it's best... We don't date anymore."

Caitlyn froze, tears coming to her eyes. "Nate Black, you're beautiful, you know that?" Nate nodded sheepishly and she continued. "Nate, you're really gonna be someone, ask anybody. But I want you to know, if everything works out right and you're still unhappy...you can come to me." Nate hugged her and left, his luggage behind him.

_3 years later..._

Caitlyn kissed her husband of two years on the cheek. "Ben, you're so sweet." He blushed and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She opened the door to find a familiar boy in front of her. "Do I know you?" He smirked.

"Caitlyn, I've come back to you. We can be together." Caitlyn took one glance at Ben and jumped into the arms of Nate.

"Did ya know that Jason and Ella are DATING?" Caitlyn giggled. "Random!"

* * *

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Song: I'd Lie**

**Pairing: Shaitlyn friendship. **

Caitlyn drove down the road. She glanced at Shane and he smiles at her.

She smiles weakly and turns to the road. "So Tess was like, 'Shane. I love you.' and I was like, 'I don't love you! Besides, I don't even LIKE you.' and She glared at me, walking away. God, I'm never gonna fall in love." He ran his fingers through his hair, and Caitlyn sighed dreamily. Shane raised an eyebrow but shook it off. She laughed a bit then shook her head.

Shane smirked. "What?" She shrugged. "Nothing." Shane smiled. "You'd think Tess is like Brittney Spears but guess what? Brittney's better." She faked a smile and forced a laugh. She then turned on the radio. "Gosh, this is my favorite song!" Caitlyn smiled.

"Do you love him?" Mitchie asked. "No!" Caitlyn said, lying through her teeth. "Okay." Mitchie shrugged. 'God, I hate lying!' Caitlyn thought to herself.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**You know what? I haven't done a songfic to the song Teardrops On My Guitar!**

**Like, OHEMGEE! I totally didn't that so here goes.**

**Also, I'm not gonna write down the lyrics.**

___

"Caitlyn? CAITLYN!" I jumped up and looked around. She laid her eyes on a concerned Nate in front of her. "Yeah?"

Nate raised an eyebrow. "Okay so I asked Mitchie out and she said "Ew, no." and I said "But come on!" and she said.." I tuned out his voice even though his voice soothes me.

I smiled at him and nodded when his lips read "Don't you think so?" His curly hair, his smile, his outline.

Oh, all of his features are perfect but his eyes are the feature of him that caught me. Those wonderful, wonderful eyes.

Most people with brown eyes say that they're nothing special. I don't think that.

I think that brown eyes are the most clearest eyes to see. You can see any emotion through them.

"Do you think so, Caitlyn?" I looked up and nodded. He smiled and his eyes lit up with love. I turned around and saw Mitchie running toward us.

"Natey!" I cringed at the nickname and Nate looked at me. I smiled weakly and he nodded, hugging Mitchie. Mitchie grinned.

"So me, Nate and Shane are going to the mall." I looked up and gave a thumbs-up. "Okay?" Nate chuckled.

"Come on, you and Shane will have some alone time." Nate smirked and I chuckled. "Nate, I don't like him."

Mitchie smiled. "But he likes you." I frowned. "But I don-" Nate pouted and Mitchie did too. "Okay, fine."

* * *

I sighed and stared at me thorugh the mirror. I looked like a girly girl.

"Come on, Caitlyn-" Mitchie walked into my room and gasped.

"I look ugly, rightt?" Mitchie shook her head and smiled.

"You look beautiful." I groaned. I was wearing a simple white dress with a bow tying around me at the waist.

"So what shoes?" Mitchie held up flats and high heels. I scoffed. "Did you even have to ask?" Mitchie chuckled and threw the high heels at a messy corner of my room.

I slipped on my white flats and primped my hair. "See? You're girly already." I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs after Mitchie. I heard Nate and Shane talking.

"Wait right here." I nodded and she ran down the steps. "Introducing...The girly Caitlyn!" I scoffed and Mitchie groaned. "Caitlyn, come down the steps." I shook my head.

"No." Mitchie flashed a weak smile at Shane who raised an eyebrow. "Come on, you're embarassing me!" I groaned and walked down to the bottom step where Shane and Nate sat on my couch, eyes wide and mouths open.

Jason was looking out my door, looking for birds. "Um, hi." I waved at Shane and he smiled. "You're beautiful." I blushed and Nate bit his lip and looked away.

You know what? If I want my two bestfriends to be happy, I need to move on. But I can't when he bits his lip. I sighed and smiled warmly at Shane.

"Caitlyn, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded at Nate and we walked into the ktichen. "I don't think you and Shane are good together."

I frowned. "But you set me up with him."

Nate smiled at me. "But you don't like him. So now you're free."

I shook my head. "I do like him." Nate scoffed. "Caitlyn, he's not right for you."

I frowned. "Then who is, Mr. Matchmaker?" Nate frowned. "I know that he's not!" I glared at him. "And why not?!" Nate glared at me.

"BECAUSE HE'S NOT ME!"

* * *

I stumbled backwards and crashed around my backdoor. "W-what?"

Nate bit his lip. "I like you okay?" I frowned. "But..." Nate frowned. "I love it when you smile, I love your hazel eyes, I love it when you laugh, I love your hair, I especially love it when you smirk. Caitlyn, I love you." Nate stepped toward me.

"No, no, no!" I glared at him. "I've been trying to get over you for three years and you can just say that you love me and we get to be together? Yeah, right!" Nates smile faded quickly.

"But.." I pushed him away from me. "You've been clueless about me liking you for years and yet you win in the end." Nate stuttered. "B-b-b-but.." I glared at him. "Now you go with your girlfriend and love her." Nate frowned and went back to Mitchie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's fifteen by Taylor Swift.**

**It's a great song and again, no happy ending.**

___

She stumbled into the hallway and looked around.

The hallway was absolutely empty.

She mentally cursed at herself for sleeping in late.

Her curly brown hair bounced as she ran down the hallway in flats.

She read all the door numbers as she ran past them.

Her eyes looked relieved as she saw the number 345 on the door in front of her.

She went to open the door but the door swung out and hit her square in the face.

"Miss?" Her head hurt so much that she thought she died.

She looked up as a senior boy smiled and stared into her brown eyes.

"Yeah?" His eyes locked hers and they smiled.

"Are you okay?" She nodded dreamily.

His curly brown hair bounced as he laughed heartedly.

"I'm Nate. Nate Hartson." Her smile grew bigger.

"I'm Caitlyn. Caitlyn Gellar." His smile was still as though he won the lottery.

A sophmore girl ran past them and stopped.

"Nate Hartson? The captain of the football team?" Nate winked at Caitlyn and walked down the hallway with the sophmore girl.

Caitlyn shook her hair and frowned. _What the hell just happened? _

She smiled as she walked into her classroom.

"Hey, I'm Mitchie Torres." Caitlyn stopped suddenly, making a screech.

"I'm..." Mitchie cut her off and smiled.

"Caitlyn Gellar. You're 15, a freshmen and you've caught the captain of the football team's eye." Caitlyn smiled grew into a conufsed expression.

"How'd you.." Mitchie cut her off again.

"Know? I know all the gossip here at Harrid Jonas(A/N: I'm a spaz, okay?) Academy." Caitlyn smiled.

"But I havent..." Mitchie giggled.

"Of course you have! You saw the way he looked at you!" Caitlyn blushed and shook Mitchie's hand.

"This could be the start of a very good friendship."

Mitchie giggled. "I think so too."

* * *

"Caitlyn Gellar, we meet again." Caitlyn whipped around in the crowded hallway to see Nate grinning to her.

"And?" She raised an eyebrow and gave him an playful smirk.

"What, a guy can't visit his favorite freshman?" Caitlyn chuckled.

"Favorite, huh?"

"Yes, my favorite." Caitlyn grinned.

"Aw, thanks, my second favorite senior." Nate gasped, trying to look offended.

"Second?"

"Yes, _second." _Nate furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

"Who's first?" _Crap, who else is a hot senior?_

Caitlyn bit her lip tenderly.

"Um, Jason Briggs." Nate laughed.

"Stupid Jason?" His voice was cruel and harsh. Caitlyn frowned.

"Yes. Stupid, _adorable_ Jason Briggs." Nate pursed his lips.

"Well, how about me taking you to a movie tonight?" Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sure."

"Great, pick ya up at 7." And with that, Nate left. Caitlyn sighed dreamily.

"Caitlyn, Caitlyn, Caitlyn!" Mitchie screamed running down the hallway, smilling.

"Yeah?" Caitlyn grinned at her excited friend.

"Shane Grey asked me out tonight!" Mitchie squealed.

"I'm going out with Nate tonight!" They both squealed.

"Dorks." A group of junior girls rolled their eyes at them and they laughed it off.

* * *

"Thanks for the wonderful night Nate." Caitlyn's smile lit up Nate's face as he grinned.

"No problem." Nate winked and Caitlyn giggled childishly.

"So, um I'll go inside now..." Caitlyn nodded slowly and turned around.

"Wait!" Caitlyn whipped around to see Nate one inch away from her face.

His lips crashed against hers and she stiffened. _Oh my gosh, he's kissing me!_

She loosened up and kissed him back.

"Alright, um have a great night.." His whipering was soft and smooth.

"That just made my night..." Nate chuckled at Caitlyn and kissed her forehead.

Caitlyn ran inside, twirling and smiling.

"Caitlyn Gellar wh-" She stopped and smiled at a dreamy Caitlyn.

"Go to bed, dear." Caitlyn sighed dreamily.

"I am." She ran up the steps and turned on the music to dance to.

* * *

"Nate, um I've got something to say to you." Nate's eyes looked startled and nervous.

Caitlyn walked up to his car in the parking lot.

"Nate, I love you." It had two months and 10 dates since that first date.

"Caitlyn, um..." A girl walked over to him car and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Hey Natey." Nate gulped. Caitlyn's eyes looked glossy.

"Nate, who's that?" Nate looked down.

"She's my girlfriend." Caitlyn bit her lip to not cry.

"Nate, why?"

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry."

Caitlyn ran off, crying.

"Caitlyn..." Mitchie's eyes were puffy when Caitlyn knocked on her door.

"Mitchie, what happened?"

Mitchie sobbed.

"Sh-Shane and I-I...We had sex then this morning, he told me that this wasn't going to work out..." She continued to sob.

"Oh Mitchie...I loved Nate and..He threw me away like a useless toy." Mitchie sobbed more.

"Caitlyn, you're my bestest firend. If you wanna go and-and cry to your mom that's fine."

Caitlyn shook her head, wiping away tears. "I'm not gonna leave you. We're going stay up all night crying and eating ice cream okay?"

Mitchie smiled through her tears. "Okay."

__

**Aww!**

**I thought Mitchie would be perfect for the Abigail role because well, Shane's the jerky popstar so ta-dah!**

**No offense to Shane.**


	6. Chapter 6

****

I actually think this is my best. Review please!

**

* * *

**

A woman with curly honey brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes stared out at the country land before her. She was on a white, wooden front porch, sitting on a fragile rocking chair. Four young children who ran out the screen door, startled her. She laughed at them. "So kids," She grinned, her eyes sparkling. "What story today?" Three girls and one boy, there were. The boy was awfully quiet but made up for it when he spoke. For when he did, it was hiliarious

"Hm, we've heard about your job." The oldest girl rolled her eyes at mention of that story. "We've heard about your best friend's wedding." The youngest girl giggled. "We've heard about everything!" The oldest sighed, frustrated.

The boy spoke up, grinning softly. "Not about how you met dad." The girls gasped and nodded eagerly. The woman smiled and her eyes softened. "Too bad he's off getting firewood. He'd tell this better than me." They all shrugged and cheered that she'd tell it anyhow. She agreed with them and took a breath to begin.

"I was seven and he was nine. I used to look at him like he was my hero. of course, we didn't think our lives would end up the way they did. His eyes used to sparkle like pretty lights in the sky.

Our dads told us that'd we'd end up marrying each other. We'd refuse to and act stubborn. Our mothers would roll their eyes and say "Oh, my my my." and smile.

We had a backyard tree, that had our treehouse. Since our dads were so big, they make it at least 10 feet tall. I think it's still up to this day." She grinned at the thought of the treehouse and the girls giggled. The boy sighed dreamily and the woman motioned for him to come near her and he did. She sat him on her lap and continued the story.

"So he always told that if I ever told anyone that he hanged out with a girl, he'd beat me up. He never did though. Our whole life was one block wide. Whenever we used to go farther, we'd pretend it was an adventure." She chuckled and rocked back and forth.

"Suddenly, I was 16 and he was 18. He told that suddenly, I wasn't that little sister he used to see. He saw me as a beautiful young woman. Whenever he saw me, his eyes still shined like pretty lights." She paused, looking at the young boy in her lap. "Hey, Nick! You've got his eyes!" Nicholas grinned and tried to see his eyes. He made her laugh and she continued.

"Our daddies still joked about us, saying we'd be together ever. Our mammas still rolled their eyes and smiled. I think they were the most surprised when we told them we loved each other.

Oh, the creeks beds we turned up!" She shook her head and smirked. "We used to go for a drive at AM, all we needed was each other." She sighed. The boy turned worried.

"What came next?" She shook her head. "Our very first fight. He was leaving for some stupid worldwide tour he was doing for his band. So I screamed and yelled and he muttered something to me and left my house, slamming the screen door. I stayed up all night, crying. When I went out to go to his house, I found him on my front porch, writing a song for me." The girls aww'd but the boy stayed silent.

"A few years had come and gone. We were at Gray's Diner. The diner was owned by my friends from camp. It was our favorite spot in town. I chewed on my strawberry pancakes when he sighed and got down on one knee. I screamed and before he could ask I said yes. He was so happy, tears pouring down his face." She grinned and a fairly young man with curly hair came upon the porch.

"Hey kids! What's Mommy telling ya'll now?" He grinned. "How you two met!" Nick spoke up, grinning. His eyes softened and he grinned. "Caitlyn, Caitlyn, Caitlyn. Don't you know that I tell this story best?"

She pouted. "Well, sorry! You were gone and they are eager. You tell the rest, Nate." Nate sighed. "So from the wedding right?" She nodded, astonished.

"Ah, the wedding. She was so beautiful in that dress of hers. Our whole town came and our mamas cried together. She said I do and I did too. Our town was our favorite place in the world and we visit it everyday, we live in our hometown actually." The kids became confused. "What?" Caitlyn nodded. "Yup, I always said we'll rock our babies on the front porch. I was right!" She grinned big.

The kids laughed and ran off the porch. "Thanks for the story mom!" Nick screamed before catching up with the girls.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Oh, my, my, my." She smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

.

Okay so the Hannah Montana movie has a special guest in it and you can guess if you're reading this.

Duhh, her name is in the title people! TAYLOR SWIFT.

And she has a song in it called Crazier. I heard it and I luff it.

Ad guess what? It's songfic time! WOOOT!

* * *

Caitlyn Gellar has never been the one to go with the wind. She'd much rather let it take her to where it wants her. Her friends told her that letting it take her would take the joy out of it but she never listened.

Then, a boy came along. He's nothing special to everyone else, just a background member of Connect Three. To her, he was wa new world.

I believe that she met him on the first day of a brand new camp, Camp Rock. She had just gotten off the bus when there was screaming and yelling. She looked around to see the bandmembers of Connect Three in front of her cabin. She sighed because well, she'd never been one to drool over famous people. She walked past them, unfazed and walked into her cabin, setting her stuff down. She pulled out her guitar and began a soft melody, nothing special. She vocalized along, just humming.

She finished the worldess song and put her guitar back. "That was beautiful." A soft voice said. She bit her lip and looked up to see Nate Green. His curly hair swayed softly and she found herself daydreaming about it. She shook her head. "It's nothing." He chuckled, his laugh music to her ears. "It's not. Now I know why you came here. You've got a talent." She laughed bitterly. "Compared to Tess Tyler, I've got a hoarse throat."

Nate frowned. "But, you've got something beautiful here. Why hide it?" She rolled her eyes. "Why show it? Who's gonna like it besides you?" He smiled, crossing the room and takinging her hand. "Everyone. Just give it a chance." Her eyes softened. "Okay." She whispered. He pulled her softly off the bed, walking out the door. It was surprisingly warm and dark outside. "Wanna go do one of my favorite things?"

She looked at him, confusion taking over her facial expressions. "And what is that?" She asked, curious. He grinned. "Swimming." She shook her head and looked around to find them at the dock. "No, no, no. This is against the rules!" He walked over to her, their faces an inch apart. "Did I mention I'm related to the Camp Owner?" His peppermint breath swirled around her and she sighed. "Fine." She unbuttoned her buffalo shirt, revealing a tink pink tanktop. He smiled softly and took off his plaid shirt, revelaing a plain tank.

He kicked off his shoes and his skinny jeans were off after some blushing and looking away of course. Her demin shorts stayed on and she dived in, feeling the coldness wrap his wet arms around her, engulfing her in a whole new world. She opened her eyes and saw Nate, inches away from her. They came up to the surface and they both laughed. She looked into his eyes. They were a chocolate brown. She found herself lost in his eyes. Caitlyn looked down, blushing.

And that is how they stayed out all night.

Now, after that night Caitlyn became mroe free, more crazier. She took chances and she wasn't afraid to fall. Besides, she always felt she was falling when she was with Nate.

He was fearless, crazy even. Afterwards he invited her to a concert of his, a special diabetes concert. She watched the first row as he took the stage by a storm, he made life his own. He wasn't afraid of it like she was.

She watched as he made the sky his own kind of blue. As a new song came on, he pulled her hand and she was on the stage, standing beside him. She gasped, her eyes widening. "Relax," He told her, smiling. "Open your eyes and you'll believe." She frowned. "But my eyes are open." She pointed to her hazel eyes. He chuckled. "Let go, relax. There's tohing to fear." She nodded.

He pushed the microphone toward her and she inhaled, taking a deep breath. She sang her heart out that night in front of millions. As Nate walked her to her car, she smiled. "I've always wanted to know what it was like to relax and make life your own. You made it seem so real and easy." He chuckled. "It is."

Now, she may have some doubts here and there but all in all, he made her crazier.

She wasn't afriad of life, nor did she hate it but she did not love it. she made the best out of any situation and as you can guess, it was becuase of him.

He made her crazier.

-----

Eh, I thought it was okay. Right after this, Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift is gonna be written and up by tonight.

Myabe even Breathe.

It depends.

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

I like this song.

Well, after this song is You Belong With Me then maybe Tim Mcgraw.

I dunno.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Caitlyn walks at a slow pace to her car, reading a book with one hand and opening her car door with the other. She was just about to read when Bella tells Edward what he really was when Shane ran up to her, a frown on his face.

"Hey Caity?" She stops reading and looks at him, an annoyed expression visible on her face. "What Shane?" She'd never tell anyone but she's always thought he was cute and funny and smart and that he's always on her mind.

Shane sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Caitlyn bit her lip to not kiss him right then and there. "I need a ride. See, Mitchie is giving Nate a ride and they're always making out and it's "EW!", right?" Caitlyn shruggs.

"I think they looked adorable together." She does think so even though Nate had dated her before. They both agreed that there were no sparks. "Well, this is coming from the person who thinks Edward is a jerk and needs to die." Caitlyn blinks and sneers at him. "Whatever. Just...Get in, Loser." Shane chuckles, getting in the passenger seat while she got in the driver's seat. "Are you watching Mean Girls again?"

She watches him as he smiles at her. Caitlyn sighs, agreeing with her heart that her passenger seat has never looked this good to her before. "Did I tell you about my night?" She shakes her head, not really wanting to know.

_But when has Shane really cared about that?_ She thinks to herself. "So I go out on a date with a fan. Not an obsessed fan but like, you and Mitchie type of fan. So she's like "Oh, hey there." and I was like "Yo." and we talked about music and guess what? She's into producing.." Caitlyn keeps her eyes on the road but sneaks some peeks of his eyes. They changed colors regularly and she counts the colors.

Seven. Seven was his favorite number too. _Strange..._ She thinks.

"...But whatever. I'll never fall in love anyway, I swear to God." Caitlyn nods as he runs his fingers through his hair. She laughs quietly as she made a left turn.

She doesn't think she'll ever be more than a friend to him. "And thEn the grasshopper goes "There's a drink named Irvin?"" He starts to chuckle and she faks a smile. "How about some music?" Hopefully music will get him off of her mind.

As she tuned to his favorite station, It's Not Your Fault by New Found Glory came on. "I love this song, how did you know?" She shrugs. "Guessed?"

Caitlyn internally scoffs at herself. "You're like, physic. What's my favorite color?"

"Green." She had answers immediately! She bit her lip in nervousness. "Okay, you're not physic, you're a stalker. How did you know?" Caitlyn shruggs and her teeth were still biting down on her lower lip. "I guessed." He scoffs. "No, you didn't." She frowns at him as she makes her way onto the highway. "Do you love to argue or something?" He grinns. "Yeah."

"Anyway, another question. When's my birthday?" She sighs.

Easy. "September 17th." He sighs. "Youre like, scary good." She nods. "So how's your sister?" His sister, Sarah, was beautiful. She had curly light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her tanned skin gave off an Italian background and her flawless skin made her look like a model. "Sarah? She's good."

She looks again into his eyes. She had met his father recently and as soon as she met him, she took note of their similar eyes.

Although she knew alll of this if he asked her if she loved him, she'd lie. I mean, of course she would. She's his best friend for Christ's sake.

She couldn't do that to him. "Alright, here we are." She smiles confidently, as she shows him her house. He whistles and digs his hands in his pockets. "Fancy schmancy." He teases.

Caitlyn giggles and she walks into the house with him right next to him. His arm brushs hers and she has a little panic attack. She breathes deeply, her eyes widening. _God, what is wrong with me?_

He looks around her living room, not bothering to see what's the matter with her. He has always done that, she realizes. He always overlooks the truth. Although, shouldn't a lightbulb go on or something?

She's known him for 4 years and in all of those wonderful years, he's never realized that maybe, a little bit, possibly she's crazy in love with him? She chuckles out loud and he looks at her. "What?" He asked softly and she shook her head. He sighed and shrugged. "Whatever."

It wouldn't even matter if he was in black and white or something. He'd never notice, she thinks to herself. She thinks back to the time his dog died. He was so emotionless. Then, as she goes to his bedroom to tell him she's leaving, she sees tears streaming down his cheeks. She never told him that she found him like that.

It would totally ruin him. He's got this big reputation that he never cries. Of course, she has a big reputation that she never loves a guy.

Total hypocrite, right? he stands up, brushing invisible dirt or something off his jeans and goes to walk away to the kitchen.

Her face is turning purple and she realizes that she's held her breath. She lets out the old breath and takes in a new one. If only she could say something to him.

She takes in a breath and does the impossible. "Shane?" He walks out of the kitchen, his hair flipping. "Yeah?" She thinks back to when she found him with a guitar, playing a nice melody. She remembered how he told her all this stuff about how he's been playing since he was 8. Then, she gets up the courage to say something.

"I..." He glances at the kitchen and goes to get his popcorn though it didn't look ready. When he got it out, it was in perfect shape. How can he see that but not that I love him? She asked herself mentally.

She remembers that the only reason she even wakes up in the morning is because of him. "Shane, I..." He sighs, nodding.

"I love you." Shane paused, staring at her with shock. She gasped and paced backa nd forh while he remained speechless.

"Oh god, I totally didn't mean that. I'm so sorry Shane." He walked over to her and with a smile on his face. he kisses her. She mentally squeals and kisses him back with passion. She pulls away, smiling.

"Do you love me back?" She asks him, a smile on her face. He laughs. "I can say that..." He pauses. "I'd never lie."


	9. Chapter 9

I like this song.

Well, I'm gonna update everything and then I gotta get off for a month.

I broke my leg, okay?  
Yeah, I'm fine but I need bedrest and all so..

I dunno.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Yeah, no, uh Shane? I'm driving so just hang up, dude." I heard Nate say and I sighed. He just picks me up at my house, my hair all curly and undone and just plops me in his car. We go to a diner and have a date and then Shane ruins it by calling for... Oh, yeah. Calling for recording studio deets. God, sometimes I wished I stabbed him a little bit harder when I stabbed him with a fork(It all comes back to that, doesn't it? I'll put up a one-shot on that. :D).

At least I'm shotgun. Yeah, I get really childish like that. And did you know he drives a Chevy truck?

You'd think a mustange or convertible but no, my boyfriend has to go all country on me. It's like we stepped into a Taylor Swift realm. He had one hand on the steering wheel surprisingly.

He's all OCD and everything, you'd think he'd be driving like a nerd. He had another hand placed around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. He's so amazing.

The raido was blaring This Is Me and I look around disappointed and turn off the radio. He pulls at a stop and looks at me.

"Babe, is there something wrong?" I shrug. "Nothing, it's just.. we don't have a song." He laughs and when the light goes green, he makes a turn.

"Caity, our song is slamming screen doors, sneaking out late," I tried not to smile. "Tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you whisper because your mom is asleep and it's midnight." I giggle and he continues. "Our song is your cute, adorable laugh," I giggled again. Aw, he likes my laugh!

"When we had our first date and I said to myself "Man, I didn't kiss her and I should've."" I smile and kiss him on th echeek. "Aw, that is absolutely the most romantic thing I ever heard." He smirked and I continued. "Well, what happened in The Notebook was romantic too." He rolled his eyes and stopped at my house. "Bye, girly." I stuck my tongue at him and crossed my arms. "Now you get no kiss." Oh, he'll be sorry soon. he just loves my kisses.

I sneered at him and got out, slamming the door. "Hey no, wait! I'm sorry!" He yelled at me as I walked up at my porch. Told ya! I smirked and walked in, slamming the door.

I always slam doors.

That night, I was on my knees and praying to God. Before I said Amen, I silently asked him to play the song again. Nate's voice replayed in my mind and I heard him talk about our 'song'. I sighed and said Amen, falling asleep to his voice.(A/N: See, I'm not sure if the Amen part is the 'song' or the story so I made it story, okay?)

The next door, everything that could go wrong, did. I got up late due to Nate, the shower was ice cold too.

All my clothes were dirty so I had to borrow my girly sister's clothes. All the boys at my school were flirting with me while I was trying to do my work in class.

My lunch fell and to top it off, I slipped outside and fell into my school's water fountain. I sighed, walking into my house. God, I had the worse day.

I walked toward my bed, almost missing the big surpise. These was roses delicately placed all over my room and a blue note was sitting on my bed.

There were dozens of roses sitting on my laptop and the note read:

**_Our Song_**

**Our song is slammin' screen doors, sneaking out and tapping on your window.  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow, cause it's late and your momma don't know,  
Our song is the way you laugh,**

**Our first date,  
"Man I didn't kiss her and I should have."**

**Our song, babe. ;D**

I awed and giggled. He was so clever. "What is that?" My sister, Alyson, said grinning. "Oh, just something from Nate." She awed and read the note. "Our song?" She asked, looknig at the roses as she did. "Oh, an insider, Aly." She nodded and grinned. "Alright. God, you've got the most special guy ever." She patted my shoulder and left.

I sighed and shook my head. "I do, don't I?" I grinned.

I stayed up all night, it was a friday, and listened to all songs in country, rock and pop. And no song even came close to Our Song.

And all these memories came at me.

His laugh, his hushed whispers on the phone, Me cursing myself for not kissing him, slamming screen doors, taps on the windows.

And as soon as I got a pen and paper, I wrote down our song.

Because, well it's catchy, right?


End file.
